Death by Silence
by vitunrumakissa
Summary: Mathias said something to Lukas and now Lukas isn't speaking to him. Mathias tries to do a sexual favour for forgiveness. From the kink meme.


i am deanoning from the kink meme yo.

* * *

Lukas was not having a good time.

Here he was, sitting in a bar (nursing a glass of akevitt), with his _boyfriend_, on their 6th year anniversary. Mathias wasn't evenpaying attention to him! No, he was flirting—flirting!—with some chick, when he, Lukas, was _right fucking there_.

To say that he was incandescent would be an understatement.

* * *

Mathias was having a good time.

He's seated in his favourite bar, with his boyfriend of 5—no, 6—years on their anniversary. He was pretty damn buzzed, too. He's also talking to some chick (he can't remember her name properly), but that's not important. He hoped Lukas was having as good as a time as he is, because it took a lot of convincing from Mathias to take Lukas to the bar for their anniversary.

Last year, they had a fancy dinner and hot sex in a fancy hotel in Oslo. Lukas planned it all out and made sure that everything went according to plan (it did, because Lukas was a manager and had some sort of magic power that makes sure everything goes according to _his_ plan).

Mathias, on the other hand, did not have a plan.

He figured that he'd just take Lukas to the bar, walk back home, and make up for his lack of plan with some rough, hot sex. What he forgot to calculate was the fact that Lukas hated loud, crowded places, and while he did like drinking, he preferred to do so _at home_.

Fuck.

Ah well. Too late to have a change of plans now.

Mathias wasn't paying any attention to the chick in front of him, but she'd said something, and he nodded.

The last thing he remembered before being dragged out by a fuming Lukas was the chick kissing him.

* * *

"Lulu!" Mathias shouted as he desperately knocked on the door to his (their) bedroom. "Luke! Goddamn it, open up!"

Lukas was not responding _at all_, and it scared Mathias to death.

"Lulu, Lukas, for fuck's sake. _Let me in!_"

Still no response from Lukas.

A sigh.

"Okay. Fine. You win. I'll sleep on the couch. Night, Lu. I love you and I'm sorry."

* * *

Why did Mathias have to ruin _everything?_

Stalking off into bars every other night was okay, getting drunk with Gilbert and Alfred was okay, but flirting with a iwoman/i in front of him just absolutely crossed the line.

It wasn't helping that Mathias was trying to break into the bedroom. Lukas could swear to god that Mathias was terrible at reading the atmosphere. Honestly, what type of asshole would ignore his boyfriend in favour of talking to a woman?

Mathias, apparently.

"Okay. Fine. You win. I'll sleep on the couch. Night, Lu. I love you and I'm sorry."

That caught Lukas off guard. Mathias had sounded so isincere/i. Lukas felt his gut twist and almost caved in. The emotion in Mathias' voice was so raw. Lukas swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to fall asleep in the cold bed.

* * *

Mathias awoke when the strong scent of Lukas' coffee filled the house. The blanket slid onto the floor when he sat up.

Wait. He didn't sleep with a blanket on. Maybe Lukas had forgiven him.

He approached Lukas in the kitchen. Lukas' back was facing towards Mathias, so he decided to just apologise again. Mathias wrapped his arms around Lukas (who was wearing one of Mathias' old shirts) and kissed his neck. He could feel Lukas shudder.

"Lulu, I'm so sorry, baby," Mathias whispered. "She didn't mean anything. I wasn't even paying attention to her. I didn't think she would jump on me like that."

Lukas squirmed and tried to push Mathias away. His arms were locked tightly around Lukas' waist and Mathias was murmuring apologies into Lukas' neck.

"Mathias, _let go._"

"Lulu, I'm so sorry. Please, please, please forgive me. It's not going to happen again."

"Mathias. Let me go or I swear to god…"

He never got to finish that sentence because Mathias let him slip through his arms.

* * *

_Mat,_

_I'm out with Tino._

_Won't be back until after dinner._

_Don't call._

_Lulu_

Lukas, who had locked himself up in the bedroom after Mathias let him go, had left that note on the fridge when Mathias went to take a shower. It was redundant, of course, because Mathias already knew. Maybe Lukas was trying to pull his nerve. Maybe Lukas was thinking of breaking up with Mathias. Maybe Lukas was about to cave, and he's avoiding Mathias because he hates seeing his beloved Mat sad.

Yeah. That's it.

Lulu's about to cave, and Mathias had to be the one to coax him. And Mathias knew his Lulu better than anyone else. He started to formulate a plan.

* * *

"Ber and I were thinking of adopting a kid. We've been married for 3 years, for fuck's sake! Besides, Hana isn't really a kid. She's a dog, and while she's really really cuddly, she doesn't really require _us_ to look after her, you know?" Tino babbled. "Besides, we had to look after my cousin's baby a while ago and she was such an angel! She giggled over everything and Hana was just so in love with her! Speaking of love, how are you and Mathias?"

"Not well. I'm mad at him." Lukas replied monotonously.

"What do you mean, 'not well'? Why are you even mad at him?"

"He took me to a bar for our anniversary."

"So?"

"He flirted with a girl."

"What?"

"He flirted with a girl."

"How are you even sure he was flirting with her?"

"Tino, he _kissed_ her."

"How do you know he consented?"

"I don't."

"Then why are you mad at him?"

"Because he was ignoring me."

"Did he apologise?"

"Numerously."

"Then why are you still mad?"

"Because that's not acceptable."

"What's not acceptable?"

"Kissing someone else."

Tino sighed and sipped his coffee. He looked at Lukas and noticed a flicker of guilt run through his eyes.

"Wouldn't you be mad if Berwald did the same?" Lukas questioned.

"I suppose. But I would have forgiven Ber if he apologised."

Lukas stared at his hands and took a deep breath.

* * *

When Lukas came home, he could not see Mathias anywhere. Lukas deliberated on whether he should call out for Mathias or not. He decided against it, but checked to see where Mathias was sleeping, or even if he _was_ asleep.

Lukas seriously hoped that Mathias used his brain and slept in the guest bedroom as opposed to the couch like he did the day before. Lukas_ knew_ that Mathias was prone to colds and _he'd_ end up being the one who has to take care of Mathias.

Unfortunately, Mathias decided to sleep on the couch again (without a blanket on). Lukas sighed, fetched a blanket and covered his sleeping lover.

"You're such an idiot, Mat." Lukas whispered to himself.

What Lukas didn't see was Mathias smirking into the pillow.

* * *

Mathias sneaked into the bedroom shortly after he was certain that Lukas was asleep. Lukas was too precious. He'd slept on Mathias' side and curled up into a ball, clutching the blanket.

Mathias climbed onto the bed and pulled the blanket off Lukas, who started to shift onto his back. Mathias straddled Lukas and kissed his jaw. Lukas gave an unintelligible murmur and Mathias smiled, tears dripping onto Lukas. He continued to kiss down Lukas' neck, giving a nip every so often.

When he reached Lukas' collarbone, he bit harder and Lukas jolted, signalling that he was awake. Lukas sat up and pushed Mathias aside.

"Mathias, what– " Lukas begun, but was suddenly cut off by Mathias pressing his mouth against the corner of his lips.

"Lulu, I'm so sorry, baby. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry. I'd give you anything if you just forgive me," Mathias murmured into Lukas' neck. "Babe, please. I'm sorry. I promised that you're the only one. _Please._"

"Mathias. Are you _crying?_"

Mathias sniffled and wiped his eyes.

Lukas placed his hands on Mathias' jaw and kissed him. Mathias, who was stunned that his plan actually worked, took a few moments to kiss Lukas back. Lukas moved to sit on his lap and Mathias pulled Lukas closer. Lukas only responded by yanking the hair on the nape of Mathias' neck.

Lukas pulled back from Mathias a bit. Mathias made a noise of displeasure, but was silenced by Lukas whispering, "I forgive you," into his lips.


End file.
